Another YamaChi
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: Yamato and Taichi have been dating since the Malomyotismon incident and decided to tell the group at the next Digidestined Gathering and what happens when a homophobic Sora comes to confessing to Taichi? Nothin but trouble is what I tell you
1. Chapter 1

YamaChi: Confessions, Growing Bonds and The loss of a Friendship

Pairings: YamaChi

Warnings: Sora Bashing, Yaoi, and Violence

It's been three years since the Digi-World and five years since the ultimate defeat of Malomyotismon. After they defeated him Taichi had asked Yamato out of course he did it secretly so no One else could find out.

Yamato Matt Ishida sighed as he woke up. He had to talk with Taichi about telling the other Chosen Children about their relationship. He knew how fragile Taichi was with this conversation they've had it tons of times. He felt the bed shift telling him his Uke was waking up. He pretended to be asleep 'till he the move telling him that Taichi left to make breakfast. He slowly got up. Yamato sighed there had to be an easier way of telling Taichi that it was time to tell the other Chosen Children about their relationship. The Seme sighed again might as well get it over with. he thought.

While his boyfriend was thinking about something. ' lt's almost time what am I going to get him. He probably has a great gift for me already.' he thought. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him close. Taichi rolled his eyes at his possesive boyfriends antics. The smaller boy looked up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips and quickly pulled back teasing the older boy.

"Chi-chan that's not fair. Anyways we have to talk." he pouted but soon grew nervous and serious at Taichi. Said Uke looked over At his boyfriend and sat At the couch waiting for Yamato to continue. "I think It's time to tell the others about our relationship. Who cares if they don't like it. We like it, my parents are cool with it. If your parents aren't cool with you don't need them. You got me, my family and anyone else Who supports us." he resolved.

"Your right Yama-chan I can't be scared of something I never even tried. Then I wouldn't be living up to the Crest of Courage. I don't think they have to critisize me and you." Taichi smiled a shy but determined smile a smile Yamato has not seen in a long time.

"Great. I say we tell them at the next gathering. Deal?" he comprimised with the withdrawn boy. Taichi smiled and nodded. It was time to face their friends and he was ready to face them and not Run away.

At the next Gathering:

"Where is Taichi-san and Yamato-san? They are usually here before us." said a plum haired boy. The boy was dressed in a green T-shirt with a quote that said 'You better smile or imma make you smile' with a picture of a angry expression on it. Next to him was a brunette with cinammon colored eyes that had a gold-red tint to it.

The brunette was dressed in a blue/white short sleeved T-shirt with a gray vest over it he had a pair of beige shorts.

"Don't worry Ken-chan I'm sure Taichi-sempai and Yamato-sempai are on their way now. Just be paitient." said the brunette. The plum haired boy sighed and nodded his head nonetheless . Daisuke Davis 'Dai' Motomiya grinned at his best friend/ Secret Lover. Ken Ichijoji Just shook his but a small grin was making an appearence on his own face. Dai could always make him do something he normally didn't do.

"Hai Dai-chan. Gomenasai Just ansty." he admitted sheepishly while scratching his cheek Just like Daisuke used to before...the incident... Daisuke used to be very out going but was sexually harrassed and nearly RAPED if Ken hadn't found him. After that he was broken and it took Ken lots of tries before he got Daisuke to talk to him let alone come outside but eventually he did but he was and is still cracked. He doesn't show all his emotions like he used to.

Eventually, the rest of the Chosen Children showed up and Sora had something to say and ended up confessing to Taichi


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry for the notice but I will not be posting any Yamachi stories for a while because im not ready to people for them to be critizing me for some minor or other errors made by me because although im only 12 im not ready for that because I only want you guys to read the best

-Digimonfan and others


End file.
